


minimal affection

by furyspook



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, Frottage, M/M, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyspook/pseuds/furyspook
Summary: little ficlets, i guess.i’m not sure how canon-compliant this is now cause i haven't listened in a while. just some things ive been kickin around.





	1. i should let it go

Daniel tugs his jeans up around his waist, giving his pockets a cursory pat to make sure they still held everything he’d had when he’d taken them off. He’s barely aware of Kepler’s eyes on him from where he lay on the bed. There’s another brief moment of silence before the other speaks up, voice a little hoarse. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

Daniel tosses his superior a look over his shoulder, tucking the wrinkled hem of his shirt into his waistband. “I’ve got a one-on-one with Matthews, something he wants done that only I can do.” He’s exaggerating-- anyone with the right equipment, sometimes even with the wrong equipment, can blow something up --but he likes to feel important. Knows Kepler knows he likes to feel important. Wants to remind Kepler, the manipulative bastard, just  _ how _ important he likes to feel. 

 

“It can wait.” Daniel turns around and watches Kepler, unmoving but for the lazy blinking of his eyelids. “I think you should stick around, Jacobi.” While he watches, Kepler doesn’t twitch. Kepler’s fingers lay still over the hem of the blankets, tucked and folded neatly over his chest, and he doesn’t so much as shift his head while he stares. 

 

“Due respect, sir,” Kepler’s knees shift under the blankets, “This isn’t something I can miss.” 

 

“Sit down, Jacobi.” 

  
Daniel doesn’t sit. He bridges his body over Kepler’s torso on the bed, his knee sinking into the mattress. Kepler’s hand is at the back of his neck, fingers trailing over the short-shaven hairs at the base of his skull, and Daniel sighs gently before he leans down and presses a dry kiss to Kepler’s bare collar. “It’s important I go, sir.” The hand at his neck tightens like stiff, cold talons, before it’s gone altogether and Daniel knows he’s been granted permission to leave. He pushes off his hands and checks his pockets a second time, takes his keys in hand and offers the colonel a goodbye as he opens the door. He shuts it behind himself and didn’t bother not to slam it. 


	2. when i shut my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obligatory nsfw chapter

It starts, as most bad decisions do, in a bar, where he was far too drunk far too early in the day to watch his mouth and guard himself. It starts in a bar and it ends with him on his back for a man who seems like he would do anything to get what he wanted. If Daniel were being honest with himself, he almost didn’t mind. Like there was too much expensive booze in his system for it to matter. He shudders when Kepler drags blunt nails down his abdomen and his hands grapple for purchase on the body above him. He can’t understand why he’s letting this happen, so he stops trying to figure it out. If all rational thought hadn’t already left him, it would have when Kepler’s thick fingers slide below his waistband and scratch. 

 

Daniel groans and his hips roll up languidly, pressing into the flat of Kepler’s hand. The other man stills, and Daniel cants his hips a second time, more insistently, scowling when he feels the pressure move on from his stomach to his chest. He tries to meet Kepler’s eyes, but the man is focused on what he’s doing, watching his own hands slide over either side of Daniel’s ribcage and then back down. Daniel takes a hand down from Kepler’s shoulder and pushes his own t-shirt up to his collar. He attempts to take the wheel, direct Kepler where he wants him, but Kepler isn’t phased, and he bats Daniel’s hand away to keep exploring at his whimsy. And not that that isn’t hot, but Daniel would rather skip the weird foreplay and get to the meat of the situation. He didn’t follow Kepler into the parking lot and offer his bedroom to have his ribs stroked, no matter how airy it makes his heavy drunken head feel. 

 

Aggravated, Daniel takes matters into his own hands. He fumbles blindly at the button of his jeans, the zipper proving not only a challenge but a menace with only the one hand, and when he finally gets a hand around himself Daniel hears Kepler sigh heavily above him.

 

And as he strokes up his shaft he hears Kepler sigh a second time, this one more a starved exhale as his fingers twitch across Daniel’s torso. Daniel opens his eyes a sliver-- and they must have closed when he started touching himself; after all of the build-up, the anticipation of the drive to his apartment, how unsatisfying Kepler’s touch was --meets eyes with the man leaning over him. Dark eyes full of something he can’t pin down, but can’t be bothered to try. His unoccupied hand squeezes hard at Kepler’s shoulder, and the man’s elbow nearly buckles with the surprise. 

 

“Are you just gonna stare?” Daniel’s words are met with a defiant stare, one he can’t help smiling about. He bucks his hips up into his hand and notes the way Kepler breaks his gaze to follow the movement with his eyes. 

 

He’s opening his mouth to say something else to antagonize Kepler into taking some initiative when the other man wrenches his hand from his cock and pins it to the bed. Kepler ignores Daniel’s gasp and drops his pelvis between his legs, wedging his thighs apart to grind their bodies together. Whatever protest Daniel had been about to voice is lost under the current of moans Kepler draws from him with the rhythm of his hips. Minutes pass where Daniel registers nothing outside those immediate sensations of reciprocated thrusts, Kepler’s hair between his fingers, the burning heat of his own skin. Can’t forget the vice grip Kepler has on his wrist, either, and these points of contact even through the fabric of his clothes are all that keep Daniel’s head above water. He mouths along Kepler’s jaw, his throat, his chest through his shirt, and only stops when his orgasm rocks through him, with Kepler still grunting and rolling over him. When he comes down, Kepler’s flattened against him, panting into Daniel’s shoulder and petting his side with their clasped hands. 

 

Daniel spares a thought for the discomfort of drying spunk in his briefs but pushes it out of his mind in favor of going boneless under Kepler. 

  
And the next morning, they drive together to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright.


End file.
